Hair
by TrogdorKC
Summary: Tatsuki, older and not misunderstood scene kid, is introduced to Orihime who has hot hair.
1. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

She was one of those hot girls, well, let me elaborate because everyone is hot in the right persons eyes.

She was hot because of her hair, the scene kind. You know what I'm talking about, like, Hayley Williams or Cassadee Pope. The long sides and poofy top kind. Well, that's the best way I can explain it.

Hayley Williams was a great comparison, due to the bright orange hair and black tips she wore.

There she was; and where would you guess she would be at the mall? Hot Topic of course.

When I walked in, just like normal, I was surrounded by strange humor, the red ceiling, old pokemon stuff and, ah, just everything amazing.

I saw the normal employees, who know me by name. Sad isn't it? They were chatting with the girl with cool hair, I didn't pay attention to her because I could just see the back of her long hair.

I felt a little nervous for some reason just thinking about walking up to the counter. Maybe what I had for lunch at the food court was still on my face, or shirt… I bolted out of the store and rushed to the bathroom across the way.

I examined myself in the mirror of the marble bathroom. Normally I wouldn't spruce in public, but no one was in the bathroom with me. I examined myself.

Tight black Element shirt, slightly loose and faded blue jeans, checkered wrist bands (on both arms), even my converses were all clean. No zit on my face either. And nothing was wrong with my septum piercing or ear studs.

I combed my fingers through my black and red hair, also scene. It's short and spiky out on the sides, like the guys wear their hair. Most of the girls who can rock this look have their hair long or to their shoulders. Not me.

I'm not trying to get attention, fit in, or be different. This is just me, or what I like. Unfortunately, when I started getting my hair cut like this, I noticed it was a fad. But, I'll live. The only thing I don't like is all these kids in middle school or any kid that is immature who can sadly pull this look off. They whine too much. So I hate being labeled as one of those.

I shake my head, I was thinking to hard. I decide to go back to Hot Topic to check on my friends. When I walk back in, that girl is still at the black counter talking to some of the employees. I just want to leave because that feeling came on again.

I sigh, and as I turn around, my plan is foiled.

"Hey!" Lirin, my friend, and employee of the store exclaimed.

I slowly turned back around and smiled, "H-hey." I waved.

"Come over here!" she yelled.

My buddy, Noba, slowly backed up. He works here too and was behind the counter. He's fairly quiet, and Lirin kinda scares him.

I walked over, "What's up?" I asked not looking at the girl beside me.

"What's it look like! I'm working!" she exclaimed.

"Indoor voice…." I smiled.

The girl beside me let out a chuckle.

I smiled at her, but she didn't know it was directed towards her. I hadn't even looked at her…

"Oh, Tatsuki." Noba muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He pushed his hair out of his face, "This is Orihime." He said pointing to the girl beside me.

I turned to my left and saw her, and, like I said before, she was beautiful. I stared for a second before introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Tatsuki." I managed to smile.

She smiled, "Nice piercing."

I touched my nose, "Oh, yeah." I smiled, "Thanks. I-I like yours too." I stuttered as I noticed her manroe.

She smiled.

"Stu, Stu, Stutter much?" Lirin asked.

"Shut up." I glared.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

We all had normal conversation for about five minutes until Orihime excused herself because of her phone.

We were all quiet so she could talk, which is rude if you think about it, it's like we're listening in.

"Hey, I've gotta go." She sighed.

"Later." We all said in synch.

"Bye." She laughed.

Noba raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

Lirin laughed.

"What!?" I asked again but a little more frustrated this time.

"You think she's hot." Lirin teased.

"Anyone with eyes agrees with me." I defended.

"Go talk to her, like make a lame excuse to leave and just go talk to her." Lirin suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work. Wait, who said I was even into her?" I caught myself.

Noba grinned, "She left her bag."

"No she left with it." Lirin argued.

"Not her purse!" he said a little aggravated, "Her bag, that we put what she bought in." he said twitching his eyebrow in frustration.

"Oh…" Lirin said a little embarrassed.

"Go, catch up with her and take it to her." He smiled.

I was hesitant, "I don't know where she's at."

"She took a right when she left the store." He muttered.

"What if she's not even Bi?" I asked.

Lirin shrugged, "Never stopped you before. But yes, she is."

I grinned, "Give me that." I said with a cocky tone.

Noba handed me the bag and I left the store.


	2. It Started With A Chair

I left in a hurry, to the right like they said. Shouldn't be too hard to find her either, with her hair. Her hair… She was also wearing a tight pair of dark purple pants and a bright yellow shirt.... Hm...

I saw her, through the window in the book store. I found her pretty quickly.

I walked in and went to where she was. I was a little nervous. I didn't know exactly what to say. But I took a deep breath anyway.

"Hey." I said.

She turned around, "Oh… Hi." She smiled.

I was silent.

"Um, following me?" she laughed.

"Huh? Oh, no. I brought, I mean, you must have forgotten this." I said holding her bag up.

She took it from me and looked inside, "No, this isn't mine." She smiled widely.

I felt myself blush.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"But, Noba said… Noba…" I frowned. He set me up.

She handed me the bag back, I looked inside to see a few magazines. I sighed.

"Tatsuki, right?" she asked.

"Yes." I smiled, "I'm sorry about that…" I apologized.

"It's okay. At least you would've brought me my stuff." She smiled.

I shook my head as I examined her purse. It had several buttons on it.

"Nice collection." I smiled.

"Buttons?" she asked.

"Yeah, you've got some pretty rad ones. I have that one." I said pointing at s rainbow button, trying to make it a little obvious.

"Oh," she said then laughed, "Yeah, I got that at Pride." She explained.

"I went there last year too." I said.

She smiled, "Guess I didn't see you."

I smiled back, "Guess so." I replied.

We were a little silent.

"Hey, you, uh, wanna go like… uh, get some coffee or something?" I asked.

"Sta Sta Stutter?" she smiled.

I felt myself blush, but played it off.

She smiled at my reaction, "Yeah."

We walked to the back of the bookstore where the coffee shop was. The person behind the counter looked extremely bored.

"What do you want?" I asked watching her look at the menu.

"I don't know. You?" she asked.

"I'm getting something out of the cooler over there." I said pointing over my shoulder.

"Oh, well, what are you getting over there?" she pointed.

I laughed, "The Purple Energy Drink… thing." I smiled.

"I wanna see what's in there." She smiled.

We walked a few steps over to the giant sliding door cooler full of drinks and juice and even milk. I opened the sliding door, and grabbed my drink.

She examined it for a second.

"Indecisive?" I asked.

"Uh," she said putting her finger on her lip, which was kinda sexy. "I don't know." She smiled.

"I'm about to pick for you…" I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Huh? Nothing." I smiled.

"No, you said something." She laughed stepping closer to me. I suppose she was trying to intimidate me.

"No, notta thing." I smiled standing up straight, trying to counter attack her.

She grinned at me, "Well, what should I get?' she asked.

"I don't care. Just pick something, I'm thirsty." I begged.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay." She smiled and grabbed a green can from the cooler.

We took it over to the guy, half asleep behind the counter.

"Yo…" I said.

"Hey, is this all?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Yeah." We both said, then smiled at each other.

He shrugged and gave me the total. Orihime brought out her wallet, but I had already paid for it.

"Oh, hey thanks." She smiled.

"Of course." I said.

She smiled and played with her long black tipped hair. I could almost feel myself drool.

We walked around the book store, reading random parts of different books that caught our eye.

"Oh my gosh! A Where's Waldo book!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Uh, okay?"

"For real, were you never a child?" she asked picking the book up.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Come on then!" she said before grabbing me by the wrist and leading me to the big chairs in that area, they were all full, except one.

"Uh, I guess we could sit on the floor." I suggested.

"And let a perfectly good chair go to waste?" she smiled.

"Well see, I like to be nice, so where would you sit?" I asked

She laughed, "I'll sit on the arm rest."

"No, I meant, that, I wanted…. Never mind." I said just giving up.

She sat on the edge of the fabricated chair, leaving me the actual chair. I sighed as I sat down. She opened the book. I was eye level to her chest… and my God…

Most scene kids have small boobs, but hers… no. These are huge. I swallow before looking at the book.

She closes the book, "Really?" she asked.

"Really what?!?!" I asked nervously and excitedly.

"You just noticed I have like the largest boobs ever?" she said a little loud, some guy beside us coughed really loud.

We both laughed, "I-I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked, "You're like the only person that doesn't stare at my chest on first impression." She smiled.

"I can't promise I won't from now on…" I smiled.

She laughed, and slipped, falling on top of me.

She laid across me and stretched, "My bad." She yawned.

I smiled, "I don't mind."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

I smiled, she smiled back at me flirtatiously.

"Hey." She said.

"You didn't return this to Hot Topic." She said tugging at the bag by my feet.

"Yeah, wanna come with me to return it?"

She nodded and got off of me. It was kinda upsetting actually.

As we walked out of the book store, I grabbed her hand. This sucks kinda because my hand is super sweaty…

She intertwined her fingers in mine. I felt those damn butterflies occur.

When we walked in the store, I could feel Lirin explode somewhere deep on the inside, but she kept her cool.

"Hey, Noba." I said approaching the counter.

"These were for the wrong person…" I grinned.

He just smiled.


End file.
